Song Shuffle Drabbles
by bilbobagginshield
Summary: A small collection of drabbles/ficlets based on songs that come up on shuffle. Most will be Thorin/Bilbo-centric (tagged as such), but some will be other pairings or gen. Ratings range from K to M. This should be updated once or twice weekly.


First of my song shuffle drabbles/fics and I want to cry. And it's not Thorin/Bilbo.

Song: Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance

Pairing: Fili and Kili

Warnings: character death, slight gore (wound description)

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are never coming home, never coming home_

_Could I? __Should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

_Never coming home, never coming home_

_Could I? __Should I?_

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me if I fall_

* * *

This is what they had left Ered Luin for.

This is what they had left the home they had made, the home he and Kili had known their whole lives for. To fight for what was once theirs, to take back the halls Erebor and see their uncle as King Under the Mountain, to take back the home of their people.

This is what they had been living every day for.

Fili hadn't imagined that he would be fighting in alliance with men and especially elves against the onslaught of orcs and wargs, but much was as he had always dreamed. Sword in hand, aside his brother, he ripped through the stinking flesh of orc and warg alike, decimating any and all enemies that stood in the way of what was rightfully theirs.

"Well don't lose your focus now," Kili quipped over his shoulder as Fili had to make a rather tight spin to catch an orc on his side. His warhammer connected with its target and sent the foul beast's head flying away through the air. Fili felt heartened as he heard Kili's delighted laugh from his right.

"Nine out of ten! Excellent form!"

"Only _nine_? Let me see you do the same with your little bow!"

Kili responded with a wry turn of his lips as he loosed an arrow straight through the eye of a warg, upending both beast and rider. Fili whistled low as he slid his blade swiftly through the torso of a particularly misshapen orc.

"I must admit, that was rather impressive. I'm sure soon enough you'll get the hang of archery."

Kili swung his head to give his brother an affronted look that almost immediately broke into a large smile. For a moment, Fili could have sworn that the battle around them grew muffled as he watched his brothers eye crinkle in delight and mischief. This was perhaps one of the finest moments in his life: sword and hammer swinging in battle to win back the home of his kin, he and his brother's first battle. They were all going to come home to Erebor.

Kili's mouth opened, undoubtedly to chew him out for his jest, before he was interrupted by a spear sliding out through his chest. All the sounds of war rushed back into Fili's ears as he saw the spear yank back out from his little brother. His heart fell with Kili to the filthy dirt below.

Without stopping to think, Fili swung around with both sword and hammer and mangled the orc that stabbed his brother with a roar. He watched, breaths puffing out in gasps, as the creature fell in several pieces. He felt heavy as he turned and fell to his knees by his brother, the world spinning out from underneath him.

Kili stared up at the sky under heavy eyelids. Blood bubbled at the corner of his mouth as he wheezed. Fili held his hands out over his brother, but hesitated, not knowing what to do or where to touch. A gaping, ragged hole in Kili's breast spurted blood every time he drew in a shallow breath. Fili could feel his eyes sting as he looked upon him.

"Kili." His brother shifted his eyes over to look at him, fear alight in them. His hand shot out to grasp one of Fili's that had fallen to his side.

"B-brother." A thin stream of blood trickled down Kili's cheek. Fili felt a few flecks of it hit his face as his brother struggled to speak.

"No. We are here. We are almost home. We will be fine. We need to go home." Kili's hand gripped his tighter as he said this.

"Fili." The grip on his hand slackened. Fili watched in horror as the light fled from his little brother's eyes. Fili only tightened his grip on his hand.

"Kili, no! We _need_ to go home. Come home! Com-" Fili jerked as he felt the cruel slide of metal through his belly. He lost balance and fell forward onto his brother's chest. He tried to get up, to continue fight for himself and his people, to avenge the death of his brother, but every part of him felt heavy and numb. He looked up at his brother's face, mouth still stuck on the last syllable of his name. Fili felt a sob rip up through his throat.

"Kili!" His vision went black with a sickening crunch.


End file.
